


The Truth in the Rumour

by broken_hearted_bard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But it isn't actually disclosed, EWE, F/M, Not canon by any means, Porn Without Plot, Room of Requirement, Slight element of non-con but not really, Smut, Trans Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: Hermione wants to know if the rumour is true, and thinks Draco pretty much owes it to her anyway.





	The Truth in the Rumour

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Draco is a trans-guy, but he doesn't actually disclose that to Hermione at any point; it's sort of implied though, in a way. Only his mother and father know he was AFAB.

The Room of Requirement was designed and decorated like an unused classroom -- stone walls, stone floor, teacher's desk, student desks, light sconces on the walls and a couple of random shelves at the very back of the room.

Hermione gave a predatory smile and slid her knickers the rest of the way down, underneath her skirt, letting them pool at her bare feet. "I want to know if the rumour is true, Malfoy, and I think you owe it to me to tell me the truth. Or, rather, show," she said saucily.

Draco frowned. "If you're talking about what I think you're talking about...better make it 'Draco'," he replied.

A shoulder raise was her only response.

"I'm not entirely certain what it is that you want, Granger," he said, his voice a bit bored.

"The rumour is that you have a great deal of expertise in going down on a girl. I'd like to know if that's true," Hermione said after several moments.

Draco snorted. "Of course it's true, Granger."

"So smug." Hermione laughed. "Best that you show me, don't you think?"

He folded his arms across his chest and sighed. "What makes you think I owe you this?" 

Hermione shrugged out of her student-robe to reveal a sleeveless, white blouse. She turned her arm out. The pale scar that read _Mudblood_ could be easily seen, even though it had healed and was no longer bright purple.

Draco shuddered. "I did what I could. I couldn't save you from her, I would have died. We've been over this, and I have done everything the Ministry asked of me, and then some," he argued.

She nodded. "True. But, I think a little...pleasure...between friends will go a long way towards me trusting you...Draco."

"We're not friends," came Draco's reply.

Hermione laughed again, but this time there was no humour in it. "We're all we've got, this year, and you know it. Neville's got Luna, Harry's got Theodore, Ginny has Blaise, Ron has Lavender --as scarred as she may be. Everyone has paired off by now. I'm not saying we start dating or anything, I'm saying....let's scratch this particular itch and then see where we go from there."

Draco frowned, but seemed to be considering her words. After several long moments, he nodded.

"I'm going to agree to this, but it'll be under my conditions, my rules. And, afterwards, if you haven't thoroughly enjoyed yourself, we will agree to forget this ever happened. We will continue to strive towards some kind of friendship and having sex will not have ruined it. For Merlin's sake, Granger, if Harry and I can be on a first name basis and struggling to become mates, you and I can become friends. Legitimate friends," he said.

"But you'll do this for me first?" she asked.

Draco nodded. "Now, take your shirt off and stand against the wall, over there."

A thrill went through Hermione's body at his orders and she smiled before she pulled her shirt up, off over her head and tossed it aside.

He moved over to her faster than she'd been prepared for and her back, protected only by the thin strap of her bra, hit the cold, stone wall.

"Careful, Malfoy! I don't want bruises," she said a bit harshly.

He grinned and leaned forward, licking along her collarbone. After a moment he turned his head slightly and bit down into her neck, sucking the skin into his mouth tightly. Then, he pulled back. "Are you sure you don't?" he asked.

Hermione sighed. "Whatever. Just get on with it."

"Oh, Granger, we've only just got started. It'll go quick, I assure you, but...there are some things to enjoy first," Draco replied.

Draco reached out and quickly snapped open her front-clasp bra. "That's better," he murmured.

He dragged his fingertips down her body, between her breasts, scraping his blunt fingernails against her skin. He followed the movement of his fingers with his mouth, leaving hot, wet kisses against her skin.

She sucked in a breath. "That tickles a bit."

He smiled against her skin and moved his head away from her body to use his hands instead. He traced her curves with his fingers, gripping and pinching and dragging his nails across her skin. As her breathing increased in its rhythm, he moved his fingers closer and closer to her nipples.

As his mouth descended on her left nipple, and his fingers caressed her right nipple, she moaned. He alternated between flicking his tongue across the hard little bulb and sucking it greedily into his mouth. After several minutes of this treatment, he switched the positions of his head and hand -- giving the other nipple some much needed attention.

Hermione's body began to move against his, her desire for more quite evident in her movements and the noises she was making.

His hand trailed down her torso and slipped under her skirt. He played with her for a little while, sliding his fingers in and around her folds, spreading her warm, wetness all over, making the room smell like her, before he finally laid two fingertips against her hooded clit.

"Oh, oh," she sighed. Her breath was uneven, her voice trembling.

"I think that's enough," Draco said calmly as he pulled away from her, after a few moments.

"What?" Hermione blinked, confused.

She was just about to complain, and maybe even start crying, when he spoke. "I'm not done, just need to re-position you."

Draco put his hands on her thighs. "I'm going to lift you up now. You're going to want to grab onto that light sconce above you, and put your thighs on the top of my shoulders, alright?"

Hermione felt a little confused, but then scrambled to do what he said.

His head between her thighs, her legs resting on his shoulders, her hands clutching the sconce above them for dear life, Draco went to work immediately on licking and sucking her clit.

He fluctuated back and forth between gentle licks with the pointed end of his tongue, sucking her clit into his mouth full-stop, and rubbing her clit with the flat of his tongue in circles. He took her up high, so high, higher; enjoying the taste of her in his mouth, the feel of her on his fingers, the sound of the little noises she was making.

As she got closer and closer to climax, he thrust two fingers inside her. He quirked his fingers up, into the soft, spongy part, and pulled.

A rush of warmth, a tightening inside her, a tingling throughout her body and a feeling unlike any she could describe assaulted her and she moaned. Loudly, for a long time. Her body vibrated, her hips surged forward and she came. Pin pricks of light went off behind her eyes and for a moment she couldn't hear. She could only feel the blood pumping in her body and the sheer pleasure of her orgasm.

Draco didn't stop stimulating her with his fingers and tongue until she'd come twice more.

***

Afterwards, they lay on the floor together -- Hermione's back to Draco's chest, while Draco massaged her lower abdomen and hummed to her.

"Mmmmm," Hermione said after several minutes of after-care.

"What?" Draco asked.

She shifted around and then stood. "I'm glad to know the rumours are true."

As Hermione looked around for her clothes, Draco couldn't help but grin into the darkened room. He wondered if this would be an experience they'd repeat, or if it was a one-off, but he didn't ask. 

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Hermione asked as she made a vague gesture towards his lap.

Draco held back a laugh. "Er, no," he said quietly. "I'm not really one for mutual sexual experiences. I much prefer to give, and sometimes....get off on my own, after. It's not something I really talk about, if that's okay."

Hermione nodded. "I feel a little bad for leaving you high and dry though," she said as she slipped her knickers back on and pulled her blouse back over her head.

Draco waved a hand at his waist, encompassing his groin with a sweeping motion. "I'm good, I promise." 

It wasn't that he wasn't turned on, he was. He was dripping wet and absolutely going to take care of it later, back in his room. But, he never had sex with people if he could avoid it -- disclosing to fellow students wasn't something he was comfortable with. Magick made a lot of things possible, let's be honest, and he had quite a collection of penis-related apparatus tucked away in his room that he often used during sex, but he'd been not at all prepared for Hermione Granger to want to have sex with him.

"I...I did, uh, notice you weren't the least bit hard. Is...is it me?" She asked, turning a lovely shade of pink. "I mean...is it my blood status or...?"

Now Draco did laugh. "No. Gods and Merlin above, it's got nothing to do with you or your blood status. I'm turned on, by you, by what I just did to you, I promise. I just....prefer to give."

"Okay. Well. I feel like I should say thank you, or something," Hermione said as she pulled on her student-robe.

"No need, Granger. It was fun and...stimulating, all the way around," Draco replied.

"You made me come harder than I have ever with anyone, including myself. Call me Hermione," she said, a bit baffled by his formal tone. She slipped on her shoes.

He sighed. "Hermione." He gestured to the door. "May we meet again."

Hermione grinned and walked out the door, leaving him to wonder if it'd be safe to tell her, if they'd meet up again, or if she'd honour her promise and be proper friends now.

On his way back to his room, Draco couldn't help but whistle a slightly merry tune.

*****************************

END

**Author's Note:**

> This, and one other thing I might post tomorrow, is just a one-shot that I couldn't get out of my head. I owe chapters on like everything else, and I promise I'll get to some of them soon. But, here ya go -- a tiny fic, nothing to do with canon and completely out of characters for them both. Lol.


End file.
